Mario Apprentice
by Yoshpa Kong
Summary: Lord Koopa is looking for a business partner, and 12 famous people from the mushroom kingdom sign up to take part in some straining challenges! After being split into teams, some will find it hard to get along, but one will win it all.
1. Hello!

**Hello everyone! This is my brand new story - The Mario Apprentice (for those who can't read summaries but can read the actual story). Fear not, I will be continuing my Mario Murder Mystery, just not as frequently, as I wrote a Chapter, the longest yet, but it got deleted for some reason. Since then, I've felt demotivated. But now it's the summer holidays, I have more time to write!**

**Disclaimer: The only character I own is Lord Koopa.**

* * *

'Hello everyone, and welcome to the Mario Apprentice. I'm businessman and presenter Lord Koopa, and today I'll be meeting our 12 contestants and giving them their first task. However, there is a lot more than meets the eye, but I'll say more later. Time to meet the contestants!' Lord Koopa revealed.

* * *

**Name: Mario **

**Occupation: Hero**

**'I'm Mario, and I believe I'll bring teamwork and intellectual skills to this show. Now where's the spaghetti?'**

* * *

**Name: Luigi**

**Occupation: Plumber**

**'Luigi here, I'm Mario's brother. I know I'll bring confidence and full concentration to the show. Why didn't Mario tell me he was on here too?'**

* * *

**Name: Peach**

**Occupation: Princess**

**'You think that because I'm a princess, I can't work? That's where you're wrong! I'm gonna win this and do all princesses proud!'**

* * *

**Name: Daisy**

**Occupation: Princess**

**'NO WAY! Peach is on this too? I thought she'd think I was SO LAME! OH MY GOD!'**

* * *

**Name: Yoshi**

**Occupation: Dinosaur**

**'Hi! I'm Yoshi, and I believe I'll bring imagination and confidence to the show. I'll go and find the spaghetti with Mario, I'm starving!'**

* * *

**Name: Birdo**

**Occupation: Dinosaur**

**'I knew I shouldn't have signed up for this...'**

* * *

**Name: Koops**

**Occupation: Shellballer**

**'Umm... hey. I'm Koops... I have a few... confidence issues. But that's ok... because I have the... intelligence and... creativity to go far.'**

* * *

**Name: Kooper**

**Occupation: Shellballer**

**'Hey there, I'm Kooper! I don't have much experience in this sort of thing, but I know I have the confidence and creativity of a great businessman.'**

* * *

**Name: Toadette**

**Occupation: Mushroom Maid**

**'What? Mushroom Maid? I help and am very close to Princess Peach I'll have you know! Sorry, I have a few anger problems...'**

* * *

**Name: Goombella**

**Occupation: Explorer**

**'Hi, I'm Goombella! People think I'm a bimbo, but I'm gonna prove them wrong! I'll do this for blondes everywhere!'**

* * *

**Name: Rosalina**

**Occupation: Cosmic Princess**

**'Hello viewers, they call me Rosalina. I'm unknown in these areas but I visit often. I have sophistication and confidence which should help me succeed.'**

* * *

**Name: Shy Guy**

**Occupation: Unknown**

**'Hi, I'm pretty much the most mysterious guy you've ever met. I'm looking forward to this challenge because I finally get to show my true colours. Not literal.'**

* * *

'So, there are my 12 contestants looking for a challenge, let's bring them out.' Lord Koopa opened the door to reveal the 12 contestants. 'Now, first of all, I will split you into 2 teams. So, when I call your name out, please go to the left. Mario, Daisy, Birdo, Koops, Kooper, Rosalina. This team will be known as the Mega Mushrooms.'

The 6 people called out wandered over to the left, looking optimistic about their chances.

'The remaining six please go to the right. Just in case you don't know who that is, that's Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Goombella, Toadette and Shy Guy. This team will be known as the Fruity Fireflowers.'

'Thanks! I didn't want to have to work that out!' Goombella exclaimed, receiving funny looks from her team.

'Anyway... the first challenge is a pretty simple one. However, it isn't an easy one. In your teams, you must come up with a campaign to stop animal poaching. You have a week to do so. Also, you must elect a team captain for your team to lead you to victory. Any questions?' Goombella raised her hand.

'Yes! What's poaching?'

Lord Koopa sighed. 'Poaching is where animals are killed by US for their fur, bones, horns or tusks. Any more?' Goombella raised her hand again.

'Yes! Who's in my team?' she asked.

* * *

**DAY 1: Mega**** Mushrooms**

'So... how do we decide the team captain?' Mario asked.

'I don't know, how about you just make it me...' Kooper said, grinning.

'Haha! You're funny.' Mario replied, sarcastically, causing Kooper to punch him. 'Ow!'

'How about we have a vote?' Birdo suggested.

'Good idea! Who votes for Mario?' Daisy asked, and no-one put their hand up.

'Thanks guys...' Mario sighed.

'OK! No votes for Mario! Who votes for me?' Daisy asked, and Rosalina put her hand up. 'Thanks Ros! 1 vote for me! Who votes for Birdo?' No one put their hand up.

'Didn't wanna be captain anyway.' Birdo lied, sniveling.

'0 votes for Birdo. What about Koops?' Mario and Kooper put their hand up.

'Gee, thanks.' Koops blushed.

'2 votes for Koops. Who votes for Kooper?' Koops put his hand up.

'Thanks Koops!' Kooper shouted.

'1 vote for Kooper. So, who votes for Rosalina?' Daisy and Birdo put their hands up.

'2 votes for Rosalina. Tied between Koops and Rosalina! How do we decide...' Daisy wondered.

'You know what, Rosalina can be team leader. I don't mind.' Koops said, making Rosalina smile at him.

'Thanks Koops!' Rosalina spoke softly, causing him to blush again.

'No problem.' He smiled back at her. 'So, what's our campaign idea gonna be?'

'I'm not sure, what about we focus on what animals we would aim to save for now, and decide what our campaign idea will be tomorrow?' Mario suggested.

'Sounds good to me. How about we all just do some animal research and come back in an hour?' Rosalina took control. They did as were told and an hour later, they came back with different animal sheets.

'Ok, so what animal did you do Koops?' Rosalina asked.

'Rhinos. Because they were the first to come up.' Koops admitted.

'Ok, they are the most threatened animal, good work. What about you, Daisy?'

'I did the poor little elephants! They're so cute!' Daisy shouted.

'Good job there! What about Mario?'

'Umm.. I did the Tiger, because they look cool.' Mario said.

'Good, good. What about you, Kooper?'

'I chose to research the Lion, because they're mighty, just like me.' Kooper flexed, causing Daisy to fall off her chair.

'Oh dear... What about Birdo?'

'I chose the shark, because I saw this picture of someone cutting it's fin off and I felt sorry for it.' Birdo admitted.

'That's tragic Birdo! I chose to do the Moon Bear, as they are 'moon' bears. Because I'm from space. Anybody?' Rosalina tried making them laugh, but failed embarrassingly. 'Ok...'

* * *

**Day 1: Fruity Fireflowers**

'Who should the team captain be?' Yoshi asked the group, causing Shy Guy to shout.

'Bagsy!' he shouted.

'You can't bagsy a captaincy!' Toadette complained.

'Well you can now!' Shy Guy laughed.

'Bu-'

'Don't complain to your captain!' Toadette sighed at this statement, trying to hold in her rage.

'Well that was productive. What should we do now?' Peach asked.

'Come up with the campaign idea... duh!' Shy Guy shouted. 'God, if we lose this challenge I know who I'm voting out.'

Peach looked hurt. 'HOW DARE YOU!'

'Quite happily.' Shy Guy chuckled. Peach sighed.

'This is gonna be a _long _week...'

'Anyway, what will the campaign be?' Yoshi wondered.

'That's what we're trying to decide!' Shy Guy shouted. 'This team sucks!'

Yoshi started crying.

'Look what you did! You made Yoshi cry! He has feelings too y'know! Unlike yourself.' Goombella comforted Yoshi.

'That was the smartest thing you've ever said.' Luigi remarked, prompting Goombella to headbutt him.

'Rude...' she muttered.

'Shy Guy, do you have any ideas?' Luigi tested the leader.

'Yeah, sure, obviously.' he lied.

'Shoot.' Toadette said, smirking.

'Well, how about... a charity... run.' Shy Guy suggested.

'That is such a lame idea... you haven't thought of anything have you?' Toadette laughed, and Shy Guy nodded, ashamed.

'Let's start thinking then!' Goombella shouted. Minutes of silence had passed until the first idea was mentioned.

'How about a tea party!' Peach suggested, up from her seat.

'NO!' Everyone shouted, and Peach sat down. More silence.

'What about a charity football match?' Luigi suggested.

'But not everyone can play football. Oh well, it's better than tennis.' Goombella smiled, picturing her playing tennis.

'I don't think that's quite right. What about cookies?' Yoshi asked, excited.

'I love cookies!' Goombella cheered.

'Me too!' Peach cried.

'Cookies is such a terrible idea.' Shy Guy rolled his eyes.

'All those in favour of cookies?' Toadette shouted, and all but Shy Guy put their hand up. 'Cookies it is.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the cookies idea is something I actually came up with in a campaign against poaching a few weeks ago so I jumped at the chance to include it. Please R&R!**


	2. Biscuits Save Horny Animals

**I'm back with another Mario Apprentice chapter! Thanks to Kaiimi (hope I spelt it right) for reviewing, and today will be seeing our first victim of the elimination. I'm a bit annoyed as I was almost finished with this chapter and it somehow deleted it all, so forgive me if the chapter is a bit rubbish. Enjoy!**

* * *

**DAY 7: Mega Mushrooms**

'From the top!' Rosalina ordered.

'God! We've gone 'from the top' 10 times today! It'll be fine. Everything's sorted. We've got the advert, logo, slogan, campaign idea, script, handouts, gift bags and pinatas! It's all there!' Daisy assured Rosalina.

'Umm... I did the poster.' Koops showed his poster to Daisy and Rosalina, who looked stunned.

'Koops, that's amazing!' Rosalina admired the poster.

'What's amazing?' Birdo walked in on the conversation.

'The poster Koops made!' Rosalina showed Birdo.

'Yeah it's great.' Birdo said, in a hurry. Mario and Kooper joined them, and saw the poster.

'Whoa! Who did the poster?' Kooper asked.

'That would be me.' Koops smiled nervously.

'That's amazing!' Mario exclaimed.

'That's what I said!' Rosalina shouted.

'We should get working...' Koops mumbled.

* * *

**DAY 7: Fruity Fireflowers**

'So, what's everyone got for me?' Shy Guy asked.

'Well, we've got the logo, slogan, factfiles, cookies, script, advert, animals, all of that... I think we're fine.' Toadette remarked, sarcastically.

'Which slogan did you go for?' Shy Guy chuckled.

'Which one do you think? Did you really think we'd go for Goombella's idea?' Peach butted into the conversation.

'I can't believe she'd be stupid enough to not see why 'biscuits save horny animals' is a bad idea!' Toadette burst out laughing.

'Hey! I _can _hear you!' Goombella shouted, 'and that's a legit slogan!'

'Sure it is.' Shy Guy laughed.

'Are we ready now?' Yoshi asked.

'Yeah, should we practice again?' Luigi suggested, worriedly.

'Fine, if we must...' Shy Guy muttered.

* * *

**PRESENTATION TIME**

'First up, we have the Mega Mushrooms.' Lord Koopa introduced the team, who walked to the front.

'Hello, we're the Mega Mushrooms. Our campaign is the Wildlife Fair, where animal-themed rides and stores will be placed in an empty area for 1 weekend every month. All money raised from the proceedings will go to poaching charities. We have designed a logo to be shown in all fair areas.' Rosalina announced.

'We have also created a design for the fair, which shows where all rollercoasters, information boards and other objects of importance are shown. Placed near the entrance and exit are notice boards that show inspirational stories about elephants, rhinos and lions, our three focus animals.' Birdo said.

'To attract children, we will be giving out gift bags which contain animal factfiles, animal stationary, sweets and animal balloons. Also, the logo and poster are colourful, which is known to attract younger children.' Kooper shouted.

'To go with our carnival theme, we have produced animal pinatas which are full of animal-shaped chocolates. We also believe this will attract kids and adults alike. We have a hard-hitting advert to show you at the end of our presentation.' Daisy spoke calmly, but was visibly nervous.

'Our slogan is 'you have fun, animals have freedom.' Mario finished, and Koops played the advert. At the end, Toadette was in tears, and the rest of the Fruity Fireflowers applauded.

'Next up, we have the Fruity Fireflowers.' Lord Koopa ordered the second team up.

'Hey, we're the Fruity Fireflowers. Our campaign is Cookies4Wildlife, where we make cookies and sell them to the public. All money is sent to animal support groups to help endangered animals affected by poaching. The 2 main animals are tigers and sharks, the two animals that the salesmen will be dressed up as.' Shy Guy chuckled, causing Toadette to glare at him.

'We too have produced an advert which shows the dangers of poaching to animals, and what happens to them when they're poaching. We'd like to warn you about the graphic images in this advert, and those who don't like blood should not watch.' Toadette warned, but no one reacted.

'We've created factfiles on all animals affected by the poachers, in the hope that it can persuade people like you to buy a cookie and save the poor animals.' Luigi informed.

'Now we'd like to show you our advert, so if you don't like blood, look away now.' Goombella said, but there was no reaction again. Peach played the advert, while Yoshi played some depressing but fitting music from his iPod.

'The slogan we're using is 'biscuits save hor-' Goombella said.

'NO! It's take a bite, save a life.' Yoshi interrupted, before the team walked away.

'Thank you to both teams, I'll inform you of the results within the next hour.' Lord Koopa said.

* * *

**AFTER PRESENTATION REACTION: Mega Mushrooms**

'Do you think we've done enough?' Rosalina worried.

'I don't know, but I hope so. If not, one of us has to go. I don't wanna send anyone home, I really like you guys!' Koops cried.

'I think we did fine! Their presentation was good, but it wasn't as long as ours. We should do well.' Kooper shouted, optimistic.

'I hope so...' Daisy muttered.

'Me too, I don't wanna leave.' Mario whispered to Birdo, who sighed.

* * *

**AFTER PRESENTATION REACTION: Fruity Fireflowers**

'I'm really nervous...' Toadette complained.

'We'll be fine!' Shy Guy assured Toadette.

'I'm not sure, I mean, you changed the slogan at the last minute!' Goombella shouted at Yoshi.

'It was take a bite, save a life all along!' Yoshi screamed.

'Look, this isn't the best time to do this... one of us could be leaving, so we need to stick together.' Luigi tried calming everyone down.

'Yeah!' Peach agreed.

'Ok, we'll see what happens...' Yoshi mumbled.

* * *

**AND THE WINNER IS...**

'Thank you all for coming back as quickly as possible. I'm here to reveal which team has won the first challenge. While I enjoyed the losing team, I felt that the winning team just had more to their campaign. The winners are...' Lord Koopa built the suspense, 'The Mega Mushrooms!'

The Mega Mushrooms all cheered, high-fiving each other, suddenly, Koops and Rosalina were hugging, which Daisy noticed. She just smiled and watched the two.

'Commiserations to the Fruity Fireflowers, who must choose to eliminate one team member, I'll give you 10 minutes to choose who each of you will vote off.

Half an hour passed, and each of the Fruity Fireflowers wrote who they wanted to eliminate and why.

* * *

'I now have the results. With no votes, the first 2 through to the second challenge are... Toadette and Luigi!' Lord Koopa announced.

Toadette and Luigi gasped and ran to the Mega Mushrooms.

'The rest of you got votes. 2 people with 1 vote are...' Lord Koopa built up suspense.

'I can't believe someone voted for me!' Peach and Goombella shouted at the same time.

'Yoshi and Peach!'

Peach and Yoshi sighed with relief, and joined the already-safe contestants.

'Unfortunately, there's a tie between Shy Guy and Goombella, who each have 2 votes. And the two people who didn't vote for the two are Shy Guy and Goombella. I have no idea how to break the tie. I would let the team captain decide, but he's Shy Guy, so that'd make it biased. Is there anyone who'd like to change their vote?' No-one put their hand up. 'Fine, I'll let the team captain of the Mega Mushrooms decide. Rosalina?'

'What?' Rosalina wasn't paying attention.

'Oh for god sake! Which of the two do you choose to eliminate?' Lord Koopa was frustrated.

'Umm.. I choose... Goombella.' she said, not sure who she was deciding from. Goombella gasped and tears fell from her face.

'I can't believe it... it's over!' she screamed, and was kicked out of the building.

'Bye Bye Goombella! Now, who's ready for Challenge 2?' Lord Koopa asked.

* * *

**So... Goombella's out! I'll show you the votes just in case you wanted to know.**

**Luigi - Shy Guy, because he's supposed to be our leader.**

**Peach - Goombella, because she said the wrong slogan.**

**Goombella - Yoshi, because he said the wrong slogan.**

**Yoshi - Goombella, because she's unbelievably annoying.**

**Shy Guy - Peach, because she didn't do much.**

**Toadette - Shy Guy, because he's a douche.**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Do Your Own Thing

**Hullo everybody (or is it just Kaiimi reading)? Thanks again for the review and please enjoy the third chapter!**

* * *

'Ok, we have just seen a contestant become eliminated, and I'm sure none of you want to be next. So, that is why my next challenge is harder for you to do! You'll love it!' Lord Koopa laughed.

'So... what is it?' Toadette asked.

'I'm just getting to that! In your teams, you must design a restaurant for me. Things you must include are three-course meal, restaurant design, restaurant name and menu. You may add anything else that you please. At the end, as usual, I will choose a winning team and the losing team will have to eliminate someone.' Lord Koopa ordered. 'Any questions?' No one put their hands up.

'Ugh... this is gonna be boring without Goombella...' Shy Guy sighed.

* * *

**DAY 1: Mega Mushrooms**

'Don't we need to nominate a team captain?' Koops asked.

'Oh yeah! Mario, who do you vote for?' Daisy wondered.

'Err... Koops.'

'I vote for Koops.' Daisy said.

'Me too.' Rosalina smiled.

'Same!' Kooper cheered.

'I know it doesn't matter but... I vote for Rosalina.' Koops mumbled.

'I'm voting for Mario.' Birdo muttered.

'So by 4 votes, Koops is the team captain this week! Well done leader!' Daisy supported.

'Gee, thanks.' Koops nervously smiled. 'Well, I think it would be good if we had a theme for our restaurant, like, an Indian restaurant, or something like that?'

'Ooh! I love Chinese food!' Kooper shouted.

'We need Italian food!' Mario exclaimed.

'I have an idea! How about we have an 'around the world' restaurant?' Rosalina screamed.

'What do you mean?' Birdo asked.

'We could have different foods from all over the world to make everyone satisfied!' Rosalina shouted.

'Sounds good to me. Around the world it is.' Koops decided.

* * *

**DAY 1: Fruity Fireflowers**

Everyone was just talking about different things, and Toadette was starting to get angry.

'ALRIGHT! Look, we lost Goombella but that doesn't mean we can't win!' she shouted.

'I guess so...' Luigi mumbled.

'GUESS is not something we need right now. So I'm gonna be team leader and I'll lead our team to victory!' Toadette screamed, but everyone just got back to talking. 'I've got the worst team in the world...'

'Us two could just start work?' Luigi asked.

'Ok, sure.' she smiled.

'So... what should the restaurant be? I mean what sort of a restaurant. Fast food, or more sophisticated?'

'Well, I can see us doing fast food, but it's just us two and I'd prefer sophisticated.'

'Sophisticated it is...'

'What you two talkin' 'bout?' Shy Guy asked.

'Us two are talkin' 'bout the challenge we need to do!' Toadette shouted.

'Goody goody...' he chuckled, causing Toadette to slap him. 'Ouch...'

'Let's just do this one on our own...' Luigi sighed.

'No! I want in!' Yoshi whined.

'Sure! Yoshi, what sort of thing do you want?' Toadette asked.

'I want a big, fancy restaurant!' he was excited now.

'Well that's what we're doing!' Toadette smiled.

'Whoo-hoo!' Yoshi dance, and Luigi looked at him strangely

* * *

**Ok, I know that was a short chapter, but the next one will be a lot bigger :)**

**R&R!**


	4. Messed It Up

**Thanks Owen96 and Kaiimi for reviewing, it means a lot. This chapter will be much longer (hopefully) so enjoy!**

* * *

**DAY 4: Mega Mushrooms**

'So... today we should work on the menu.' Koops decided.

'Sounds good. So, how many countries are we having food from?' Daisy questioned.

'Well, we could have England, India, China, Italy, Spain, France, USA and Japan. Any more suggestions?' Koops asked.

'We could have Greece? I like Greek food.' Birdo suggested.

'Ok, Greece is included. How about we research some of these countries' food and see what we can make. Then we'll decide who makes what.' Koops commanded.

'I like this side of Koops!' Rosalina giggled.

'Really?' Koops blushed.

'Anyway... let's research the food' Mario tried changing the subject, ruining the moment. Him, Birdo, Rosalina and Daisy went off, but Kooper walked over to Koops.

'You like her don't you?' Kooper asked.

'Umm... no.' Koops lied.

'She totally likes you too!' Kooper shouted, making Koops give him a stare.

'Look, nothing's gonna happen... yet...' Koops mumbled.

'Yet? You want something to happen... go for it!' Kooper recommended.

'We should be working...' Koops uttered, not wanting to talk about it.

* * *

**DAY 4: Fruity Fireflowers**

Shy Guy and Peach were still doing their own thing, while Toadette, Luigi and Yoshi were busy working on the project.

'Man, if we lose this I'm voting 1 of them out...' Yoshi cursed.

'Make it Shy Guy, he's a complete douche!' Toadette persuaded.

'Ok, so we're eliminating Shy Guy this time?' Luigi asked, both people nodded. 'Good.' Peach wandered over.

'Oh, nice of you to join us.' Toadette remarked.

'I've been working on the project... on my own.' Peach whispered, and showed them a beautiful template for a menu, restaurant design and name.

'Oh my god! That's amazing!' Yoshi shouted, and Shy Guy looked at them. He shrugged and did his own thing again. 'Has Shy Guy been doing the same?'

'No. He's been drawing terrible pictures of you being shot, hung or basically just killed.' Peach said.

'Anyway... we should work out what we're having on the menu, because we need to hand it in to Lord Koopa tomorrow.' Luigi worried.

'Relax, we'll work it out now. Now let's see. What about Roasted Shy Guy? Or Flame-Grilled Shy Guy? Or Shy Guy Pizza?' Toadette suggested.

'Ooh ooh! What about Shy Guy Trifle for pudding?' Yoshi laughed.

'Seriously?' Luigi asked.

* * *

**DAY 7: Mega Mushrooms**

'Who's cooking the three course meal?' Koops asked frantically.

'Daisy and I are cooking, Mario and Birdo are making decorations, and you and Kooper are making posters.' Rosalina calmed him down.

'He looks so hot when he's in a rush...' Rosalina whispered to Daisy, who giggled.

'Ros! If you like him do something!' Daisy whispered back. 'Now let's go to the kitchen!'

'So... should we work together on a poster or just do one each?' Koops asked, reluctantly.

'I know what I wanna do...' Kooper grinned.

'No. Not now. Not ever.' Koops took a piece of paper and moved down, but Kooper kept moving up.

'Fine... we'll talk about something else...' Kooper stated. 'So, how's Rosalina?' he laughed.

'Ok, fine! We'll talk about it. What do you wanna say?' Koops asked, angrily.

'You love her.' Kooper chuckled.

'No-'

'You love her.' he repeated.

'No-

'You love her.' he repeated again, causing Koops to punch him.

'Shut up!' Koops shouted, causing Birdo to gasp. Immediately regretting his actions, he helped Kooper up. 'I'm so, so sorry. It was just-'

'It's fine, honestly. I should've seen that coming.' Kooper smiled forgivingly. 'But you love her...'

* * *

**DAY 7: Fruity Fireflowers**

'He's not gonna do any work is he?' Toadette asked, referring to Shy Guy.

'Don't think so...' Yoshi sighed.

'Well, shall we check on Luigi and Peach? See how they're doing on the starter.' Toadette suggested.

'Sounds good to me. Or should we do some decorations? Make it look professional...' Yoshi suggested.

'That sounds better actually, what should we do?' she asked.

'Posters, stuff like that.' Yoshi decided.

'Ok.' Toadette agreed. Shy Guy walked over to them.

'What are you two losers doin'?' Shy Guy asked.

'Us two 'losers' have been working our butts off to make this project work, while you've been drawing pictures of us being killed!' Toadette screamed.

'Calm down...' Yoshi whispered.

'How did you kno-' Shy Guy wondered

'Peach told us.' Yoshi answered.

'Oh...' Shy Guy said, awkwardly.

'Go back to drawing... now.' Toadette sighed, and Shy Guy obeyed.

* * *

**PRESENTATION TIME: Mega Mushrooms**

'First up, once again, the Mega Mushrooms.' Lord Koopa ordered.

'Hello, we're the Mega Mushrooms, and our restaurant is called 'Across The World'. We believe that this shows exactly what our restaurant is about. We have 9 different countries to base our food on, to attract people of all cultures. These countries are England, USA, Italy, Japan, Greece, China, India, France and Spain. The English starter is Cucumber Snake, while the main course is Cod, Savaloy and Chips, and the dessert is Traditional Trifle.' Koops introduced.

'Our American starter is Bacon Wrapped Stuffed Dates, and our main course is Macaroni Cheese and Bacon, while the dessert is Pumpkin Roulade. The Italian starter is Arangini, the main course is Lasagna, and the dessert is Tiramisu.' Rosalina continued. Then Mario went with the Japanese and Greek dishes, and Birdo went with the Chinese and French, Kooper went with the Indian, and Daisy went with the Spanish. They all then went into detail about the restaurant design and decorations.

'Ok, thank you. Time for the Fruity Fireflowers' Lord Koops introduced.

* * *

**PRESENTATION TIME: Fruity Fireflowers**

'Hi we're the Fruity Fireflowers with our restaurant idea called 'Fireflower Central'. While the name sounds weird, we believe it is effective. Not quite sure how though... DAMMIT!' Luigi shouted.

'Anyway... I don't have a script and I've been left out so...' Shy Guy muttered. This was going horribly.

'Ok, thank you. The Mega Mushrooms have won. Fireflowers, you must vote for another eliminee.' Lord Koopa interrupted.

* * *

**AFTERMATH: Mega Mushrooms**

'Wow! They completely messed it up! That was so easy!' Kooper shouted.

'Yeah, it was.' Koops said, staring at Rosalina.

'He's staring at me... is that a good thing?' Rosalina whispered to Daisy, who nodded.

'Totally amazing! He likes you too.' Daisy whispered, 'But you'll need to make the first move, he's too nervous. Trust me, it was the same with Luigi.' Daisy started daydreaming.

* * *

**AFTERMATH: Fruity Fireflowers**

'We blew it! Thanks you two!' Toadette was fuming.

'Sorry, I forgot my lines, could've happened to anyone. Shy Guy was the one who made our group look bad!' Luigi protested.

'Well I'm sick of it! This team sucks!' Toadette screamed.

'Hey!' Yoshi complained.

'I'm outta here!' Toadette wrote her vote, and handed it to Lord Koopa, not coming back.

* * *

**RESULTS**

'Ok, I'm here to reveal the results. The losing team was the Fruity Fireflowers, so they have to eliminate 1 team member again. I can reveal that 2 of the people with no votes are... PEACH AND YOSHI!' Lord Koopa announced.

Peach and Yoshi were delighted and jumped around.

'The other person with no votes is... LUIGI!'

Luigi was ecstatic.

'So, Shy Guy and Toadette remain. One of you got 1 vote, the other got 4. The person with 4 votes and therefore leaving is... TOADETTE. Commiserations Toadette but Shy Guy you are safe!'

Shy Guy was laughing at a now crying Toadette.

'I can't believe this... the Fireflowers are gonna fail now!' Toadette screamed, and ran out of the building.

* * *

**Lord Koopa: So... Toadette's gone! The Fruity Fireflowers are now on 4 people, and the Mega Mushrooms are on 6. Hope you enjoyed as does Yoshpa.**

**Yoshpa: I can speak for myself!**

**Lord Koopa: Shut it.**

**Yoshpa: I created you! I can easily uncreated you too**

**Lord Koopa: Ok..**

**Yoshpa: Anyway, please R&R!**


End file.
